This Halloween
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Francis gets Virgil to wear a girly lolita outfit. Early Halloween fic. Happy Halloween 3


Hotstreak grinned as an evil idea formulated in his head. A very, wicked idea indeed. The only hope the fire wielder had, was that his lover wouldn't be too pissed at him in the end of this endeavor. Hotstreak let loose an evil, but low cackle, not noticing the front door open and his precious little Virgil come through the door.

"This'll be perfect." Hotstreak said to himself.

"What will Frank?" The red head whiled in surprise, fists raised in defense, only to see Virgil standing there, holding two grocery bags. He had a curious look adorning his smooth face. Hotstreak immediately went to grab both bags, not wanting Virgil to strain his freshly healed back.

"Would you stop straining yourself? You know what the doctor said about your leg and back. The costume I picked out for you." Hotstreak snapped out, moving the bags to the kitchen. Virgil followed carefully, limping only lightly.

"Oh, I'm all right. There's two more bags in the car. What Costume?" Virgil said, sitting down at the table to unpack the groceries.

"Just a sec, let me get the other bags." Hotstreak said, scurrying out to the car to grab the remainder of their food. When he came back, he frowned, dropping the bags. Virgil was out of his chair and on his knees, holding the injured area on his lower back. Looks like it still need some healing. The big red head stalked over to the crumpled Virgil and sat down pulling Virgil with him into his lap. Virgil sighed as he cuddled against Hotstreak's muscled chest. The pyro's over heated body helped relax the tense, sore muscles in Virgil's back. They had gotten torn over a month prior from some rouge bang baby. The bang baby had the ability to make people heal abnormally fast, or abnormally slow, and after she went crazy, she started to harm instead of heal. Virgil had been her third victim, and he wasn't even on patrol at the time. The only good thing was Virgil able to heal himself with his powers, though it took longer because of the bang baby.

"Well?" Virgil asked, looking up into deep green eyes.

"Well, what?" Hotstreak replied confused.

"My costume? Since I'm making you go to this part, you picked my outfit for fair trade, remember?" Virgil replied with a playful smirk.

"Oh, right. Maid lolita outfit with fox ears and tail." Hotstreak replied with his own smirk.

"Girl maid?" Virgil said nervously.

"MaryJanes and everything. Plus collar," Hotstreak replied, smirk widening.

"I hate you. Can I change it slightly?" Virgil asked cautiously.

"As long as your in heels, dress, and have the ears and tail," Hotstreak replied.

"Agreed," Virgil responded, snuggling deeper into Hotstreak. The red heads thick arms tightened around the slender body and nuzzled the raven head. Virgil made a content sigh, loving the feeling of Francis holding him. Though he did frown at the thought of wearing girls cloths in public, though he did owe the red head. Earlier in the week, Virgil had asked Francis to be his date for a Halloween costume party. Hotstreak agreed with the condition that he chose Virgil's costume. Virgil agreed automatically, though he had gotten an odd feeling about the whole thing.

The feeling had right, but there was no way out of it. At least, not without staying in all night, and Virgil didn't want that. Virgil wasn't completely nervous about wearing girls cloths, he'd done it before, just never in public before. It was what Hotstreak and himself did as a fetish. Francis had also made a very logical comment about the subject. Virgil bottomed, therefore, he was the girl, thus he wore girls cloths. Or at least thats what the pyro said to get Virgil into the famine cloths in the first place. Sometimes, Francis was so logical, it even surprised the pyro.

"Come dear, the food wont put itself away." Virgil said after about ten minutes.

"Let me do most of it," Hotstreak grumped, standing up with Virgil, removing his arms.

"Of course, husband," Virgil said with a snicker. Hotstreak grunted at his lover, but couldn't help but smile at the comment, as they were married.

"So, what's your costume for Daisy's Halloween party?" Virgil asked casually, unpacking the bags.

"Fire demon," Hotstreak replied casually.

"Of course," Virgil said with a sigh. For the past two Halloweens, Francis had something monstrous, though Virgil was glad the fire wielder was happy, the costume choices got old.

"Somethin' the matter sparky?" Hotstreak asked, shooting a look at the electromagnetic hero.

"Not really, well I'm going to get ready, it'll take me awhile to put on all the skirts." Virgil said after he put the refrigerator stuff away.

"Its tonight?" Hotstreak asked.

"Yes, I told you the party was on Halloween last week, today is Halloween," Virgil said.

"I thought you said Friday was the party," Hotstreak said, turning to face his mocha colored lover.

"It is Friday, today is Friday, the day of Halloween. Now, where is my costume?" Virgil said, putting his hands on his hips. Hotstreak took a glance over at the calender, and sure enough, it was Friday, and Halloween. He looked back at Virgil in annoyance.

"In my truck, on the passenger side," Francis replied, eyebrow corked in a silent question. Virgil nodded and turned away to grab both their costumes. When Virgil finally made it to their room, he opened the costume bag and took out the costume. He groaned in distaste, it was border line lingerie. Well, least he got to change somethings. A half an hour later, Hotstreak was nocking on their bedroom door, telling him to hurry.

"Coming dear," Virgil said, taking one last look in the mirror.

'_Perfect, Frank wont know what hit 'em.' _Virgil thought deviously to himself. The maid out fit was a changed costume indeed. Instead of the traditional made outfit, it was a complete goth lolita out fit. The top was a tight corset number with white lace framing Virgil's exposed neck and collar bone. The sleeves were tight till the elbow then it flowed out in gently soft waves. The skirt was layered into three layers of different lengths, the one on top, black, the other two white petty coats. The skirts stopped mid-thigh exposing creamy black skin until the white, lacy, stockings that covered from the tip of the toes to just above the knees. Hotstreak would know of the garter belt underneath the skirts, holding up the stockings. And on his feet, held four inch maryjanes. Plus black fox ears and fluffy tail.

Of course, Virgil had strapped in a black, tiny top hat, with a white bow to his dreads. His make up was subtle, a little eyeliner and a light coating of gold eyeshadow, and, of course shimmer powder. His lips, which were the only different color, were a dark blood red. He smirked at himself in the mirror one last time before stocking out with a grace learned from crime fighting. When Francis saw him for the first time, his black, tight jeans tightened unbearably. Virgil gave him a seductive smile and stocked towards the door. He turned his head over his shoulder and said, "Coming dear?"

All Francis could do was nod dumbly and followed after his stunning lover. Francis, Virgil decided, made a pretty attractive demon. Francis was wearing tight jeans, black motorcycle boots, and a black button down shirt, tucked in. He had applied horns and fangs to the out fit as well. During the drive over, Francis's hands couldn't stop wondering up Virgil's thigh, to pet the erection his warm hands had made. If Virgil didn't stop moaning, the red head would pull over and fuck him right then and there. Sure enough, Virgil stopped moaning just before Francis lost it.

"Later big boy, I want to scare out neighbors." Virgil said with a smirk. Francis could only nod dumbly again. He did like scaring the neighbors, or at least cause them some discomfort. When they finally got to Daisy's house, Virgil began to get nervous. His friends didn't really know that he like dressing up in girls clothes, plus they didn't like his Hotstreak to much, especially Frieda. Francis noticed Virgil's look when he parked.

"Baby, we'll be okay, and if something goes wrong, we'll leave, okay?" Francis said, grabbing Virgil's hand. Virgil turned to him with a smile.

"Of course dear. Lets go have some fun." Virgil said with his biggest smile, relieve that Francis was there with him. Francis nodded and they got out of the truck. When they entered the house, peoples eyes followed them in shock, especially Virgil. Richie, with his fiance Ferret was the first to greet them.

"V, what the hell are you wearing?" Richie asked in great surprise. He was dressed as a mad scientist.

"Lolita fox demon out fit? Like it?" Virgil said, twirling to let the skirt flare.

"But why?" Ferret was the one to ask. He, funnily enough, was a dog.

"I wanted to." Virgil replied, and in truth, he really did, cause he couldn't deny the feel of a skirt against his legs, or the silk of the out fit caressing his skin. He really liked it. And so did Hotstreak, though for entirely different reasons, perverted ones. After the conversation, the party resumed and the two of them actually had a great time. Though, Francis did start a fight with another guy for hitting on Virgil, and dragging Virgil home early. Francis didn't even get Virgil to the bed before he was pushing into his tight ass. Virgil wasn't even out of his stockings and heels before he was screaming for more. Francis fucked him long and hard throughout the night, making severely pissed off neighbors.


End file.
